In order to achieve better use of the limited frequency resource, cellular mobile telephone systems have a planned reuse pattern for the frequencies. Cellular systems and other radio telephone systems have relied on geographic patterns that guarantee adequate geographical separation of users which wish to use the same frequency. Another method whereby assignments can be made solely on signal strength without reference to geographic separations and geographic patterns is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,453. In the approach disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,453 and in other cellular systems, a central computer and voting system receivers are used to make calculations to determine how the frequencies will be assigned.
It would thus be desirable to have an approach that eliminates the dependency on fixed geographic patterns that could be made practical without a central frequency allocation computer. The requirement for a central frequency allocation computer would be eliminated and mobile and the local base site would make the necessary frequency channel assignments.